


Not Enough

by Merfilly



Category: Beast Wars: Transformers
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-24
Updated: 2011-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-15 22:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cheetor has to face being brave not being enough</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Enough

It really wasn't Cheetor's fault that he kept running into Predacons. He was the fastest of them all!

They _were_ at war! Why was Optimus busting his chops about shooting first and thinking later? He'd have to show Optimus that his bravery was more than a match for anything!

Turning a corner, Cheetor saw Optimus. Cheetor looked at Optimus seeing the sad concern and something inside Cheetor cracked.

It was fear and worry, never a lack of courage, that Optimus worried over.

Optimus just wanted his Maximals safe, and Cheetor needed to learn how to be safer in being brave.


End file.
